Unfair Play
Unfair Play 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the fourth case of the season. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Bliss Beach district of Aetherbourne. It was released on June 29, 2018 Plot Along with Vivienne, we proceed to the volleyball match to keep a lookout on 'The Bliss Breaker' after killing two of the Stone Brothers. Herbert Stone is the coach of the team that would represent Bliss Beach. Before the match begins, we arrive very early to scrutinize the scene before people tamper with it. There, we see a bloody blanket only to unveil the body of volleyball player Sydney Samson, almost unrecognizable due to the injuries. We first talk to the team captain, Gabrielle Dubois, who we met before in her fiance's murder. Then, we go talk to David Chrysler who claims that the victim was a frequent customer in his store. Lastly, we interrogate Herbert Stone, the coach, and he states that the victim was a frequent MVP for their team. In the next chapter, we talk to Christine Samson, the victim's mother, who claims that her daughter was a sweet young lady that would not easily make enemies. We also interrogate Claire Faivre, the victim's best friend, about the murder which she states that she and the victim were there for each other through thick and thin. Then, we learn that Chrysler had been sexually harassing the victim online and had shared inappropriate information with her. Suddenly, Claire Faivre breaks down in the court which we go to immediately. Calming Claire down, we learn that the victim had many problems, most of which can be learned by looking through the victim's locker. We learn that Christine and the victim did not always have a good relationship. Next, we learn that Gabrielle had doubts about the victim saying that she was not yet ready and has beginner's luck. After all that, we look through the crime scene once again to find a trash bag and a wing bucket. Both are significant in apprehending Herbert Stone for the brutal murder. Soon after defying our claims, he finally confessed that he had truly murdered the young woman. He states that the victim was a whore and actually had interaction with him. After that episode, he had thought that all that was the end. Apparently, the victim had spread the photo throughout the university and it had him fired. He blamed the victim for everything but was fired anyway since the victim was a student. So he formed the barbed bat and relentlessly bashed the victim in the face without having second thoughts. After realizing what he had done, he covered the body in remorse. Due to little signs of regret and heinous actions, Judge Arceneaux sentenced him to 40 years in a high protection facility since 'The Bliss Breaker' was still on the loose. After the trial, we help Desiree in finding out what her sister was actually up to. Viewing her phone, we see that she had been taking notes about 'The Bliss Breaker'. She states that we must remain vigilant and that the police might need extra help. We then inform Roxanne, her mother, about her daughters doings. Doing so allowed Claire to be grounded since they cannot risk that she die out there. Then, we go talk to Herbert from the cell that claims he could not have done it alone. As we check his files, we realize that David Chrysler was the brains behind the operation. We then arrest the store owner who claims that the victim also shared intimate photos and videos. These would have caused him to go out of business. After all that is settled, we go to the Blissful Luau to take some time off investigation. Summary '''Victim * Sydney Samson (Found beaten to death on the volleyball court) Murder Weapon * Barbed Bat Killer * Herbert Stone Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Blazeberry wings *This suspect has rudimentary crafting knowledge *This suspect has watched "Spiked" Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *This suspect has rudimentary crafting knowledge *This suspect eats Blazeberry wings Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a scar *This suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Blazeberry wings *This suspect has rudimentary crafting knowledge *This suspect has watched "Spiked" Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a scar *This suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Blazeberry wings *This suspect has watched "Spiked" Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Blazeberry wings *This suspect has rudimentary crafting knowledge *This suspect has watched "Spiked" Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a scar Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats Blazeberry wings. *The killer has rudimentary crafting knowledge. *The killer has watched "Spiked" *The killer has a scar *The killer wears glasses Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Volleyball Court (Clues: Victim's Body, Duffel Bag, Volleyball) * Look through Duffel Bag (Result: Photograph) * Examine unknown woman (Result: Gabrielle Dubois) * Talk to Gabrielle about her teammate's death. * Examine Volleyball (New Crime Scene: Sport Store) * Investigate Sport Store (Clues: Bat, Purse, Victim's Handkerchief) * Look through purse (Result: Membership Card; New Suspect: David Chrysler) * Talk to David about the victim's transactions * Collect sample from handkerchief (Result: Sweat) * Examine Sweat (New Suspect: Herbert Stone) * Ask Herbert why his sweat was on the handkerchief * Collect Sample from Bat (Result: Violet Substance) * Analyze Violet Substance (09:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The killer eats Blazeberry wings) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Killer's Attributes; The killer has rudimentary crafting knowledge) * Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Ladies Locker Room (Clues: Victim's Cellphone, Gold Necklace, Faded Invitation) * Examine Invitation (New Suspect: Christine Samson) * Inform Christine of her daughter's death (Attributes: Christine eats Blazeberry wings) * Examine Gold Necklace (Result: BFF Necklace) * Recover encrypted name (New Suspect: Claire Faivre) * Talk to Claire about her best friend's death (Attributes: Claire eats Blazeberry wings) * Unlock cellphone (Result: Disturbing messages) * Interrogate David Chrysler about his cyber-sexual assault (Attributes: David has rudimentary crafting knowledge and eats Blazeberry wings; New Crime Scene: Volleyball Section) * Investigate Volleyball Section (Result: Torn paper, Tablet) * Unlock Tablet (Result: Herbert's Messages) * Ask Herbert why he expected more from the victim. (Attributes: Herbert has rudimentary crafting knowledge) * Fix Torn Paper (Result: Death Threat) * Analyze threat (06:00:00; Result: The killer has watched "Spiked") * Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Talk to Claire about her sudden breakdown (Attributes: Claire has rudimentary crafting knowledge; New Crime Scene: Victim's Locker) * Investigate Victim's Locker (Clues: Vandalized Message, Smashed Figurine) * Repair figurine (Result: Christine's Gift) * Ask Christine if she had a good relationship with her daughter (Attributes: Christine has watched "Spiked") * Examine Vandalized Message (Result: Gabrielle's Message) * Interrogate Gabrielle (Attributes: Gabrielle eats Blazeberry wings, has rudimentary crafting knowledge, and has watched "Spiked"; Herbert and Claire have both watched "Spiked" and eaten Blazeberry Wings) * Investigate Court Bench (Clues: Trash Bin, Wing Bucket) * Look through trash bin (Result: Barbed Wire) * Analyze Barbed Wire (12:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The killer has a scar; Murder Weapon Found: Barbed Bat) * Collect sample from wing bucket (Result: Transparent Substance) * Analyze Transparent Substance (09:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The killer wears glasses) The Tides Have Turned (4/6) *Go see what Desiree wants *Investigate Ladies Locker Room (Clues: Claire's bag) *Look through Claire's bag (Result: Cellphone) *Unlock Cellphone (Result: Hidden Files) *Decipher hidden files (06:00:00; Result: Claire's Notes) *Ask Claire why she has notes on 'The Bliss Breaker'; Reward: Vigilant Face) *Inform Roxanne Faivre about her daughter's doings *Have Claire grounded (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Herbert Stone *Investigate Court Benches (Clues: Herbert's Backpack) *Look through Herbert's Backpack (Result: Herbert's Phone) *Unlock Herbert's Phone (Result: David's Plan) *Arrest David for being an accomplicw (Reward: 20000 coins) *Move on to the next case (1 star) Trivia * This is one of the cases where the murder weapon is divided and found separately. Navigation Category:Bliss Beach Category:All Fanmade Cases